1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge for a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A liquid crystal display (LCD) comprises a screen, a base and a hinge. The hinge is mounted pivotally between the screen and the base to allow the screen to pivot relative to the base. The screen has a bottom edge and a rear surface. The base may be attached pivotally to the rear surface of the screen by the hinge and has a bottom edge. The bottom edges of the screen and the base stand on a desktop. Pivoting the screen relative to the base adjusts the viewing angle of the screen. To assemble or reassemble the hinge conveniently, the hinge allows the screen to be perpendicular to the base. However the screen may pivot accidentally to be perpendicular to the base when the LCD is used, which is not a good viewing angle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge for a LCD to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.